


Fate by night

by AnomalyArdour



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Danganronpa collage au, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Soulmates can hear eachothers thougts at midnight... Or can they ? Sometimes you need to see that fate is flexible.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 15





	1. Do soulmates dream of doubled sheep ?

Kaito Momota, the aspiring astronaut, was suddenly struck silent by a question which he himself deemed unnecessary. Actually it was borderline offensive, but considering his situation he should definitely not mention that part.  
"Mr. Momota, do we need to repeat the question, or is there an issue."  
"No sir no, there is no issue here. I just like to make sure I give the most precise answers. And my answer is no ! I don't have an issue in leaving my loved ones behind, or in this situation my one soulmate, which I have."

'grandpops ! Hey grandpa, since it's my annual 10th birthday maybe I'll hear my soulmate tonight, huh what do you think !?!'

Children have such crazy ideas, some are dreaming big and want to be astronauts, and some are simple and want to just hear their soulmate talk about whatever. But Kaito isn't just a typical child, he's a never-ending source of dreams. He will be going to space and he will be returning to his one true love. There's no chance for any other scenario, those things will happen, he will make it happen no matter what.

'hey Shuichi, it's almost my 18th birthday, do you think I'll live up to my dream ? I mean yeah I'm going to take that enrollment test but I still haven't heard my soulmate, do you think that's a problem ?'

Teenagers are also crazy with their ideas. And now that Kaito is living his best life, with so many friends and a good school and a possible way into space of all things, he's really noticing his lack of love in his life. He's romantic, he could get any gal he'd want and everyone knows it... It's just that he wants it to be a special situation. With a special someone. But considering he hasn't heard them yet maybe he doesn't have that special someone. Until proven otherwise, and yes he isn't the type to give up on it regardless of how long it'll take for them to hear eachother, until then, he'll just pretend the moon is his destined one.

And so after the interview, so far definitely the most important moment in his life, Kaito just headed straight to his dorm. Originally him and Shuichi were going to meet at the cafeteria and he would gush about how he aced the interview, is going to space and will be the main guy in the spaceship. Thinking of all the people who were probably invited to the cafeteria to congratulate him just made the whole situation that much more somber. His dreams are coming true yet he doesn't have a number one fan. But he has fans, who appreciate him for his great feat ! Despite his under the weather self he decided to stil greet his friends, after all he does care about them.

"There he is ! Kaito our youngest astronaut with just 21 years of life !"  
Everyone was so excited, he just couldn't stay bummed out. And despite him clearly stating he didn't want a party this time, he couldn't be mad at his best friend and partner in crime, the crime solver extraordinaire Shuichi Saihara for throwing it. And look how many people he's invited, there's some he didn't even recognize. Most notably there was a random girl bringing him a cake right in front of him, and rather rudely practically showing it into his face.

That must be the waitress or something, but she doesn't look the part. Why is some girl he's never met, dressed in a visibly old shirt and a simple undecorated skirt offering him cake. And not even a slice, she's bringing him a full on cake. The cake looks nice at least, neatly decorated and with a lot of purple, which happens to be his favourite colour. There was a rocket on it and inside was a tiny little man probably representing Kaito himself. It was a sweet gesture, despite him not originally wanting any of that.

"Oh I haven't introduced you two yet... This is my classmate Maki. I asked her to make you the cake, since that's the only thing she brags about." Whispering to make sure not to offend her Shuichi quickly adds to Kaito : "after she made the cake I would feel bad if I didn't invite her too."

"Oh you made this Maki !?! It's a really nice looking cake, thank you !"  
"Yes."  
"What flavor is it, I can't imagine any purple flavours hahah."  
"That's just the colouring, the cake is coconut, and the coating is chocolate."  
"Nice..."

She's not much of a talker. That was even more obvious as the party progressed. She just sat near the cake and ominously looked at the people take slices of it. So much so that some more meek individuals were avoiding it. Kaito included. What was up with her, was she angry she was here. Was she jealous of him, was she just having a bad day, like seriously want is up. A few of the invitees were trying to start a conversation with her but unsuccessfully. She didn't seem bothered by anything, people coming and leaving, loud yelling and cheering, it was all making Kaito curious because she seems like the type to instantly get annoyed at it all but she just sat there unfazed.

"Hey Shu, what is she all about, like why is she just sitting there so creepily ?"  
"Oh don't worry about her, she's not a serial killer or something, she's just not good around many people. Trust me she's usually a dear person and a good friend. Don't tell her I said that though. Maybe you should go talk to her, she just might need a friend."  
"I tried dude, she just says a few words worth of a reply and that's all, not even I can liven up that kind of a conversation."  
"Okay, why don't you just go brag about your accomplishments or something, girls fall for that."  
"I'm going to ignore the feeling that you're joking and take that as an honest advice and do exactly that. If she dislikes that and kills me, it's all on you bro."

Thinking of what exactly to say he got a bit nervous, yes the ultimate unlimited confidence has felt nervous, if only a bit. Is it the fear for his life... For looking like an idiot or for something unnamed. Well regardless, he's here in front of her talking in his usual confident way.

"Cool party we're having eh, Shuichi really did a good job !"  
"Yeah, but you should tell him that."  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you like the cake I made ?"  
"Oh yeah it's delicious, the best cake ! Well it is made for an astronaut after all heheh."  
"Aren't you scared of going to space ?"  
"Wow isn't that a cheerful question suited for a cheerful situation like this one."  
"Sorry."  
"Hey hey, it's fine... Don't get all embarrassed. I am not scared to go to space, so you shouldn't be scared to talk to people."  
"I'm not, though."  
"C'mon, you've been just sitting here all this time, there's nothing to be embarrassed about... Here I'll help you out."  
"You're going to what !"  
"Hey Kaede ! Have you met Maki ?"

Thinking he's just helped a lonely gal make new friends, he was satisfied. What an accomplishment, she actually is talking to other different people. She's just trying her best, though what he didn't know was what she was talking to them about. That didn't concern him, why would it, but in due time he will find out.

She's been busy talking to his friends all night, he was so proud of himself... And her too, she did that herself. But now the party is coming to an end and everyone is leaving making Shuichi have no other choice but to clean the cafeteria alone, after all he can't make Kaito help him. Kaito who completely forgot the room needed cleaning left anyways. His life is really shaping together, that party made him realise that. And it made him realise he did it all alone, all by his own will and might. He just might have to continue shaping his destiny by himself.

In his dorm, alone, at what seemed like midnight, he lay wondering. Is he scared to go to space. Is he scared of dying there. Or dying here alone. Or just being alone in general. He's decided, he will not live that reality, not by any chance. He will find his soulmate no matter what it takes. Actually he has on mind a few girls. He has many options like --- *ring ring ring* an old fashioned ringing broke his thougts. It was his phone, but who could it be, it's so late, let's just hope noone is in trouble.

"Hello ?"  
"I think you're a dumbass."  
"Hello to you too."  
"... Right... Hello this is Maki, the girl who made the cake."  
"Yes I remember you, did something happen ?"  
"No, I just think you needed to know that space is your responsibility, you mustn't stray away."  
"And you called me, a person who you just met, at midnight, to tell me that. Jeez, your timing is impressive. Hahah I was just now having second thoughts but this must be a sign form the universe itself... See it wants me so bad hahah ! How'd you even get my number ?"  
"Fate I guess."  
"No I'm serious, how did you get it ?"  
"Fate."  
"..."

Maybe this is fate. He has never heard anyone at midnight, this is the closest he's ever been to hearing his soulmates thougts. Maybe this is fate. It's the universe giving him an opportunity to take destiny into his own hands... Yes he believes this is it, after all how many lone men are called by pretty girls at midnight of all times. He's going to trust the universe and go for it.

"Kaito, do you want to say something ?"  
"Uhh yes, lemme just ask the universe what."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"It's ridiculous you don't believe the universe can set someone up, I mean soulmates already exists, why couldn't borderline soulmates !?!"  
"Are you calling us borderline soulmates... Do you want to die ?"  
"Whoa what's that escalation ?"  
"Do you want to know what's ridiculous... I am. I have been too obsessed with making sure noone knows what I'm thinking, because it's stupid, that I listened to your thoughts silently all these years... And not once did I think to let you know. Im just that ridiculous."  
"..."  
"It's no longer midnight, I can't tell what you think about what I just said."

And so he hung up. True or not, fate or not, he panicked. Does this change everything... Or is he just imagining it. Could he really have been talking to his soulmate right now. A soulmate who was too embarrassed of her thougts she shut them down. What does all that mean. He'll find out all in due time.


	2. In the thougts of the empty minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for dreams continue ! Will Kaito soar or will he stay grounded ?

He will find out in due time. Time always brings new views and sights. But this is ridiculous, for Kaito, the most high achieving guy in the whole Education's Peek highschool, to have to wait for time to bring him closure is pure nonsense. After Maki called him that one night, and after he hung up on her, he's been waiting to hear her either at midnight or on the phone. But she was not coming through. It's been two days and he's really getting worried.

He might never hear her again. But should he be upset about that ? Who is she anyways, that whole situation seemed too weird. A random girl shows up, offers him cake, calls him to tell him he's a dumbass and ends up being his soulmate. That's just not very plausible. But if it were true... God ! Hopeful and optimistic he concluded his own questioning. After all destiny is real and he knows it.

Nonsense, he's a man of reality, there's no way that girl is the one. He didn't even hear her ever before, she could have easily made up the whole thing. But why would she. She must be the one, why would some random person do all that. Unless of course, she found out he's a future astronaut and just wanted him for the money and clout. But still he wants to believe in destiny, the sweet life with his love organised by the universe itself.

Arghh ! Is she or is she not the one !?! 

They don't even really know each other, if he were to call her would that be a problem ? He just decided to wait, see what happens, see if it's meant to be. But he's a man, he should call her, yes definitely. If she were a friend he would.

What is the right course of action !?!

Those exact thougts were circling his mind for these two days. But not for any longer, time has finally come around. Just like a sign, perfectly timed in just the right moment, the old fashioned bell of his iphone started to ring. That stopped his rapid thinking instantly, let's see what destiny has planned for this guy.

"Hello ? ... Yes, this is him. ... Yes, all is valid. ... I fully agree with that. ... Alright, I will be there, no matter what !"

Wow what amazing news, he's no longer worried about anything, his mind has been freed and made up. He is once more a free man, floating through life the only way he knows how to ; with no hard though and with a heart full of wonder.

Shuichi, he must tell Shuichi. After all they are, as Kaito would say, partners in crime.

"That's awesome Kaito, you're going to space !!! You'll be the youngest astronaut ever right ?"  
"Yes I will have achieved something that was seen as impossible ! But I'm not going to space immediately, there's still a lot of steps I have to take. Each bringing me closer to my full potential."  
"Wow I can't believe it, you're doing it. I'm so happy for you !"  
"Yeah, and it's up to you to keep this part of the earth safe and full of parties !"  
"Well I can't promise anything but ---"  
"You gotta, you have to do it, I couldn't leave that task up to just anyone, I believe in you in perticular."  
"Alright, I will. Don't you worry, you've got adventures to keep in your mind. When are you leaving ?"  
"I've got some sort of special treatment for acing my exam, so in two months."

That was the deadline, in two months he will be going to a secret area where he'll be prepared for everything space related and as soon as that finishes he's going upwards, up up high.

With that whole situation happening, he didn't even think about anything else, after all he was just a simple man with a simple dream.

All that made it make sense when midnight rolled in and he, fully awake, just layed there listening. He definitely didn't expect this to happen yet here we are, after 21 years of silence he finally heard the words of what is undeniably his fated one. But it was like ordered, after so much space talk this was a perfect end to the day. Or so he thought at the time.

'and she's so annoying, why do I even put up with her. Me needing some god to bring him to me ??? Pff I can do that myself just fine. Actually I'll call him right now, to hell with it, where's my phone...'

She's looking for someone... Is it Kaito... Is she calling him right now... He stared at his phone, hopeful again, in hopes he'll have a grand reunion with his fated love. He was sure of it now, him and Maki were meant to be. All the "getting to know each other" will happen over time, he's sure of it now. The combination of a high of getting enrolled into his favourite space station and hearing someone at midnight for the first time really changed his way of thinking... Again he sees life as an act with endless possibilities and opportunities. And he'll be taking them all.

Still staring at his phone expecting her to call he was just thinking of how much fun they'll have. Oh this poor dreamer, he just wanted to have someone special to greet every time he comes home, but noone is calling him. Staring still, he never looses hope, not now that he knows she exists.

If she won't get to him, he will get to her !

What his hopeful dumbie, self doesn't realise is he's got to go away in two months, so his search needs to happen quick. A lot can happen in two months and that's just what he's hoping for, despite still not fully realising he's got a deadline to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest this felt a little like a filler, but I still think it is important for the plot and also a good read. I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Edit : I made a mistake in saying he's going to highschool... It's supposed to say college ^^'


	3. The first meeting overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito has finally made up his mind, headstrong and ready for his mission.

"And then what happened ?"  
"Well after I didn't get the call I decided to take matters into my own hands. So I thought of a few questions about her that I have to ask you. Shuichi you have to help me, I am so close to the life people can only dream of. I'm not just going to dream it, I'm going to live it !"  
"Alright but I don't actually know much about Maki, we don't talk much. I can set you up with her, I'm assuming, best friend Kaede."  
"Dude I know Kaede !!! They are friends, why didn't she say so before !?!"  
"She couldn't have known, please don't bother her about that, she is very nice but she might not want to deal with someone rude."  
"Pfft I'm so far from rude, I just gotta turn on my charm and she'll tell me everything."  
"This isn't an interrogation though."

Waiting for Shuichi to find Kaede who will definitely bring him closer to fate, Kaito actually got a little nervous. Maki doesn't seem like his perfect one, from the little he's seen she's either very shy or very angry, and that just won't do. But the higher power said differently so he'll give it a try. After all there's just this feeling our Kaito has. He just can't explain it yet.

"Hello, sweet-talker. Maki told me a lot about you. But oh, now you want to talk about her ?"  
"Wait she did, she mentioned me !?!"  
"Oh yes, an astronaut who misses his home, wants to get eloped one day, and hmmmm is scared that ghosts roam around his room. Did I get anything wrong ?"  
"So she does hear me ! Wow I think about a lot of personal stuff at midnight. And so what, did she say anything good about me !?!"  
"Hahah she finds you adorable !"  
"She does !!! That's wonderful ! I mean I'm not usually cute, I'd sooner describe myself as a fierce warrior bringing home the bacon but whatever floats her boat."  
"So that's how you want to be... Well you should be careful, she doesn't take anyone's shenanigans, she will put you in your place."  
"But I didn't do anything yet, what she's some power hungry power-house ?"  
"No, she just doesn't like to be treated with disrespect."  
"I am the furthest from disrespectful. What else should I know ?"  
"She's really sweet but she hates showing emotions so don't mention it. And she hates physical contact. And dogs, they're too unnecessarily happy. And hmmm what else.... She really likes food, if you take her out make sure there's food so she'll remember you more fondly. I think that's all that's very important."  
"Alright, I got it. I think I'm going to call her tonight."  
"Wait you still didn't call her. It's been three days !"  
"I just thought it wouldn't be appropriate."  
"And stalking her friends and questioning them about her is ? Hahahah I'm just messing with you, it's all fine."  
"Dude..."  
"Alright, go call her, and tell me how it worked out."

With the mission to call Maki in mind, Kaito took his leave. But he can't leave yet, the universe still has some surprises left just for him. He's thinking how Maki sounds like an exceptional gal, if not a bit intimidating, is he ready for someone like that. But then... On his way to his dorm, he saw am exceptional woman sitting and eating alone. Of course it was non other than Maki Harukawa herself. He's ready. Just one glance into her presence and he's ready.

"Oh hey Maki, you come here too ?"  
"To the college cafeteria, yes I do."  
"Can I call you ?"  
"We're talking right now."  
"Hahah right, you don't miss a thing !"  
"What do you want to say."  
"I heard you last night ---"  
"No you didn't, you couldn't have."  
"You were going to call me."  
"Did I call you ?"  
"No..."  
"That face you're making, do you do that often ?"  
"What, what do you mean, I guess no ???"  
"Then stop it, you look sad."  
"I am sad though !"  
"Then stop being sad, that face is distressing."  
"Awww you care about me ~"  
"I lied."  
"You totally do care though."  
"You did hear me, I just didn't believe I let you. I guess you're okay."  
"Hey why don't I take you to see a move and we'll actually get to know each other, like for real this time."  
"Are you a child ? A movie is the worst idea for getting to know someone."  
"Alright how about we grab a dinner."  
"That's better."  
"Oh there's a nice traditional looking place near the river, we should go there !"  
"Hmhmhm okay"

With making her chuckle Kaito figured this was the best he could do, there wasn't anything else for him to do since his future date just got up and left. The thought that he did something wrong so she left was so far from him, he only saw her smile and knew everything was how it was supposed to be. So he figured he should leave too, he was on his way to the dorm anyways.

...

Midnight is creeping closer. All he's thinking about is her, if she'd hear him right now she'd think he's a creep, but after the high of hearing her he got addicted. This must be right, after all the universe makes no mistakes. 11:50. Soon. He's so aware of himself, is she the same, what is she doing. Will she be excited about their date maybe. 11:55. Will she let on an embarrassing secret like he did his fear of ghosts. Or will she gossip about some class romance, which is also interesting.

12:00 

'I can't feel my fingers. I must catch my breath first.'  
Silence  
'I am an idiot. I must keep my cool.'

What on earth is she doing, what's happening, is she being attacked !?! He must find her. And so he yelled...  
"Maki, where are you !!! Maki talk to me !!! Oh right I can call her. Contacts, contacts... Ah here !"

No response.

Kaede, she must know.  
"Hello, what is happening, it's midnight. Who is this ?"  
"Kaede, do you know where Maki is, I got some unnerving words from her !"  
"I don't know, she should be in her dorm. She didn't mention anything specific so I don't know."  
"Where's her dorm"

And so he's decided, he'll come and help her. Still not knowing what exactly is happening, his gut is telling him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn't actually know what I was doing here, I just winged it. But it's still here because I put effort and I need an overture to the next part. And yes the rest of the story is gonna be even better if my view is correct.


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene and peaceful, that's Maki and Kaito.

Arriving at Maki's dorm, catching his breath, Kaito stoped for a moment. Was this okay, to go to a person's room at midnight for no good reason other than the fact that he might have heard something unusual. It wasn't his duty to do so. No it was exactly that, his duty to protect what be cares about. Does he care about her ? Yes he's been over this before, he is certain, and he'll prove it.

'Knock Knock Knock.' No response. "Maki are you there ?" No response. 'Bang bang bang !' Still no response. How will he know if she's even inside !?! He'll call her. Bingo ! He can hear her phone on the other side.

The door opened, finally. Reveling Maki as stoic as ever. But something seems off. "Maki, are you okay !?!" She nodded, trying to make him leave as quickly as possible. "Maki I heard--- Maki...?" His train of thought was cut by a silent sob coming form her. What on earth happened here ? He's dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Coming closer to her reaching out a hand she closes the door in his face.

'Ring ring' it's his phone. She's calling him. What is happening, that so confusing, did she just seriously shut the door in his face only to call him seconds later.

"Hello ? Did you dial a wrong number ?"  
"I don't want to look at your face."  
"Are you okay ? What happened ?"  
"It's nothing, I had a bad dream. You came here for nothing."  
"Oh. Well it's better I came for nothing than if I didn't come for something. Do you want to tell me about it or something... So I wasn't completely useless here."  
"You are useless... Fine, I'll tell you."

She started to describe a situation, a kidnapping of children. It wasn't just that but that's all I'm going to describe it as. Kaito was listening to a gruesome story being told as it were nothing, she didn't stutter or pause, like this was usual for her. What kind of woman is she, he simply had to find out. Would it be too weird to ask her out for a drink now. He wasn't focusing on her story for a few seconds and now that his attention is back he regretts it a little. She continued about poor, unfortunate children in some sort of captive situation. That was all pretty intense.

"You have quite the imagination Maki, you should write that down."  
"I would much rather not."  
"Ah right, bad nightmare. Got it."  
"Why did you come anyway, I mean to come out of your way for someone regarding them with so much importance."  
"Oh well we're soulmates right, I have to look out for you."  
"Why don't we have an early morning tomorrow, you could explain all that nonsense you keep saying during breakfast."

Oh my, Kaito got played in his own game, she was the one to ask him out. What a man was he if he missed his opportunity, but regardless he was extra happy now that he knew she was genuinely interested. He suggested that he should leave, after all he made sure she was fine. He actually expected her to agree, but she opened the door instead.

"Nice door, I mean face ! Thanks for opening the door, you have a nice face."  
"What a charmer." She flashed a quick, barely noticeable smirk. Yes he's in the game ! But that was kinda sweet, he made her smile. Wel,l smirk, but what's really the difference.  
"What I meant was that I like seeing your face when I talk to you."  
"That makes more sense."  
"I guess I should go then."  
No response.  
"Unless... You'd rather I stay."  
"... I did have a nightmare, maybe I need some extra protection."  
"From what, there are no bad dream ghosts around right !?!"  
"You're useless."  
"Well don't leave me here alone, I can't deal with ghosts, let me in."

Entering the room frantically, he did manage to notice the lack of decoration. It was very simplistic, and lacked personality. As fitting as it was it was quite a sad look. Asking about it was the beginning of their date. Surprisingly they both considered this a date, yet neither was really aware of it. They only realised that later.

She responded to his room question in a way he didn't expect. She was explaining how she doesn't need extra distractions, how it's purely convinient. What was unexpected was her new softer voice, no longer strained and now welcoming. Somehow it would seem she's gotten accustomed to him. So he asked more. He asked about her major, about their mutual friends, about her cooking, about her dreams, her childhood dreams and her childhood in general. She responded to each with newfound ease. Kaito figured he'd be the one leading the conversation but then she went on and started her questioning. She already knew some bits about him so her questions were more direct. They really did a lot of catching up tonight. Something that was a long time coming.

They had such a good time, that was something both of them needed, they practically never had heart to heart, wholesome conversations. Kaito speaking from a lying position on the floor and Maki from the bed. Kaito even did a few push ups to prove his astronaut fitness before Maki said it was bad to do exercise so late at night. They started the day by having a conversation on pets, Kaito wants a dog and Maki a cat. But as the sun started to peek inside the room it's like they finally realised just how tired they were. So tired in fact, Kaito just passed out into sleep on the floor. Maki thought it was cute and mostly just funny. She fell asleep herself, hoping they will have even more of these chill conversations soon. Yeah she got pretty addicted already.

What the morning brings is comfort and safety, that's what she felt anyways. Neither really payed much attention to the breakfast deal from earlier, but as Kaito was the first to wake up, after only an hour of sleep, he quietly exited the room. He had astronaut business to attend to. On his way to the makeshift base he sent her a text. "Good morning, I can't wait for our next meeting ! Rocketing my way to that day."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea by "haikyuu-but-low-iq" on Tumblr. I had mega fun writing this and yes there's gonna be more chapters, as I said I had mega fun so there's probably gonna be more chapters than your expect. Idk no promises.


End file.
